George Weasley
by LonelyThursday
Summary: My name is George Weasley. It's not Bill. Not Charlie. Not Percy or Ron. It's definitely not Ginny. And it is absolutely positively NOT Fred.


AN: I wrote a depressing fanfic about George before but I lost a long time ago. I'm really sad about it cuz I think it was a good fanfic _and_ it was my _first_ fanfic :(  
Maybe I'll try to write it again

anyway I saw the summary for a different fanfic that I didn't end up reading but it inspired me to write this

* * *

George Weasley

My name is George Weasley.

It's not Bill. Not Charlie. Not Percy or Ron. It's definitely not Ginny.

And it is absolutely positively NOT Fred.

Fred is my twin brother, and honestly we are thick as thieves, but I'm not Fred.

To almost everyone in the world we are identical in every conceivable, and inconceivable, way possible. To almost everyone in the world we are the same, interchangeable, complete and utter equals.

But we're not.

True we have almost all the same interests (pranking, being annoying, and making people smile) but there are differences too. For example Fred likes to charge head first into a stupid and probably dangerous stunt while I like to put at least a little thought into it (even if that only means I brought a few bandages). Fred is the extrovert of the two of us (not that I'm introverted just not AS extroverted as Fred) so he's usually the "face" of our operation. He talks to people, he makes new friends, he charms lovely young witches into double dates, and I just tag along for the ride.

I suppose that to most people these differences aren't very big or noticeable, people probably don't even see them as important, but they mean everything to me, the only thing that gives me a sense of self.

These differences remind me that I'm my own person.

Not that I don't like being a Weasley twin, or part of Fred&amp;George, I just want people to know which part is Fred and which is George. There are times where I wish we could be identified as Fred or as George, or as Fred and George, as separate unit not just one-and-the-same.

It's really just our family, Harry, Hermione, and Lee that bother to see the slight differences between us, we can refer to me as George and him as Fred, but even they see us as Fred&amp;George, collective and never separate. Everyone else though...

If I'm walking by myself (in the rare times crimes can be pinned on Fred but not me) people will greet me as Fred almost unanimously, if not Fred then Weasley or maybe even Twinny, or something along those lines.

There was one time a girl in my year referred to me as George, one time when someone knew who I was off the bat, not Fred just George. So I asked her on a date (which judging from the blush and batting eyes is what she was hoping for) and she said yes. That weekend (a Hogsmeade weekend) we went to the Three Broomsticks together, without Fred, she seemed to be having a good time, she smart, funny, and always called me George so it was a win in my eyes.

That is until that night when I found her and Fred snogging behind the statue of Heplin the Hermit*. She claimed she thought it was me, and Fred didn't know we had gone on a date. I stormed off without dinner. I hid in the caved in secret passage (it may have been caved in but there was still space to hide) where Fred found me two hours later.

He told me that he hadn't known that I'd gone on a date with HER (I hadn't told him who I was going on a date with), but that she had greeted him as Fred, NOT George. He has also brought me dinner so any anger that could have been directed at him faded quickly, and we began plotting revenge on her. Let's just say she didn't get another date for QUITE a while.

After that I just accepted that I was forever just one part of Fred&amp;George. Well, until May 2nd 1998, the day "we" became "I". It was the day that I got what I wanted for years, to be just George, to not be referred to as part of a set, but I didn't want it this way. Not like this, never like this. Sure after the polyjuice-eight-Harrys debacle people knew who was Fred and who was George (missing an ear is kinda obvious), but we were still Fred&amp;George, always Fred&amp;George.

Now it's just me, now it's just George. I don't know what to do by myself. I don't know how to be a single entity. I've somehow lost my sense of self when it's _only_ myself.

Please come back Fred

* * *

*I made that up.

AN: I still have sooooooooooo many Fred feels ;_;

and yeah so R&amp;R and feels free to tell me about any mistakes I made

ps: any hate received will be the fuel for more angst and depressing stories. Love will fuel fluffy cuteness (or something like that)


End file.
